This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the earlier-filed application for New Zealand Plant Breeders Rights, Application Number HOM239 filed Aug. 6, 2007.
The present invention relates to a new variety of stonecrop grown as an ornamental for use in containers and for growing in the garden border or landscape. The new invention from the family Crassulaceae is known botanically as Sedum spectabile and will be referred to hereinafter as ‘ELSIE'S GOLD’.
‘ELSIE'S GOLD’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch sport of Sedum ‘Herbstfreude’. The sole parent is an individual Sedum ‘Herbstfreude’ (unpatented) which is also known in commerce as ‘Autumn Joy’. The inventor discovered ‘ELSIE'S GOLD’ in April 2003 at the inventor's nursery in Whenapai, Auckland, New Zealand. Selection was based on the criterion of unique variegated foliage.
‘ELSIE'S GOLD’ exhibits clumping habit, striking variegated leaves that are silver-green with bold yellow-gold margins fading to soft cream-white by autumn, and flowers that open pale shell-pink in color, aging to a deep saturated pink. ‘ELSIE'S GOLD’ is 0.3 m. in height and 0.3 m. in width the first year, reaching 0.45 m. in height and 0.45 m. in width at maturity. Cultural needs include free-draining soil, full sun, and minimal water. ‘ELSIE'S GOLD’ is susceptible to snails, slugs, and mildew. Spraying is recommended in areas of high humidity to prevent mildew, and use of snail bait is recommended to prevent damage from snails and slugs. ‘ELSIE'S GOLD’ is hardy in USDA Zone 6.
‘ELSIES GOLD’ is unique and distinguishable from any other Sedum known to the inventor. The closest comparison plant is Sedum ‘Autumn Joy’. ‘ELSIE'S GOLD’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by variegated foliage, and flower color. The foliage on ‘Autumn Joy’ is solid green in color, and the flowers open dark pink aging to brick-red. Foliage on ‘ELSIE'S GOLD’ is variegated, and the flower opens pale pink.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘ELSIE'S GOLD’ was accomplished by the inventor in Auckland, New Zealand in December 2003 using tip cuttings. Since the first asexual propagation, and under careful observation ‘ELSIE'S GOLD’ has been determined fixed, stable and to reproduce true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.